The New Faces of Port Charles
by ShastenRothe
Summary: Eight new interns begin their journeys at GH, each with their own story to tell
1. Journals

June 2, 2002  
  
9:58 P.M.  
  
Dear Journal, Tomorrow Kylie and I are officially interns! It's scary. It seems just like yesterday when we were meeting at college. We've been best friends ever since. I'm so afraid to start my actually internship. Am I going to be a good doctor? I can't wait to see whom else we're doing our internship with. Maybe I'll meet a cute guy. I can't be single for the rest of my life! Well I'm getting tired, so I'll stop typing for the night.  
  
Leah  
  
  
  
6/2/2002 10:50 P.M.  
  
So what if I write in a journal? My mom made me do it when I was little and I never stopped it. I think she wanted me to be a writer. She wasn't upset though when I graduated from medical school. I'm doing this to make her proud. By this time tomorrow, I'll actually be Dr. Evan Harper. That sounds freaky.  
  
Peace Out, Evan  
  
11:05 6/2/02  
  
We used to have to keep journals in JD. I was only in there twice, once for stealing when I was ten and again when I was fourteen for hotwiring my neighbor's Mustang. I stopped my trouble making soon after when my seventeen-year-old brother was killed in a drive by. I did a complete turn around and decided to become a doctor. Thankfully the review board saw my "youth imprisonment" as a thing of the past. Chad, this is for you  
  
Adam  
  
6/2/02 11:10  
  
Leah's already asleep. I've been awake in bed now for over two hours now. I'm nervous about tomorrow. Can I really be a doctor? My mom called and said she saw my old boyfriend Wes Jonson at the store yesterday. He actually asked her if she was being serious when she mentioned I was a doctor. Why can't people believe that fact that I'm a doctor? They thought I'd wind up as a cheerleader for the NFL. Well I'm going to prove everyone wrong. I'm getting tired. More tomorrow.  
  
Kylie  
  
11:20 6/2/02  
  
So tomorrow I'm going to be a doctor. It took eight years to do it, but I finally made it. So what is everyone along the way thought I was a rich snob because I drive a fully customized denim blue Mustang convertible GT? It was my 'entering the third year of med. school' present. Just because my parents enjoy spending their money of their youngest song doesn't mean I'm rich. I don't feel like debating my money matters anymore. I'm going to bed  
  
Dylan (Dyl or Dill)  
  
6/2/02 11:30  
  
Not much to say. Tomorrow is getting closer and closer. Can't wait to stir up some trouble. Hope I meet a hot girl. Chicks dig doctors!  
  
Will  
  
6/2/02 11:45  
  
I just got Savanna to bed. She's in preschool now and proud that her mommy's a doctor. It's hard being a single mom. Getting through med. school with an infant was living hell. Gary left me after she was born. I'm going to miss her tomorrow. She'll have to go to daycare for the first time. It's going to be rough.  
  
Jordyn  
  
6/3/02 12:05  
  
Can't write. Very tired. Just got back from the movies. Can't wait for this morning. Brad 


	2. The Day Pt1

Evan felt a surge of anger coming on as his clock radio blasted loud rock music  
  
from its speakers. 6:20 A.M. What the hell was he doing getting up this early? It was a  
  
Monday. He usually slept in till noon or one on weekdays. Why? Then it hit him. Today  
  
was the day. He was going to be a doctor today.  
  
A scent that smelled faintly of cinnamon rolls woke Leah from a deep sleep.  
  
Sitting up in her bed, she took a few minutes to gather her thoughts then slid on her  
  
leopard print slippers and padded to the kitchen she shared with Kylie in their apartment.  
  
There stood Kylie, fully dressed, pulling a pan of cinnamon rolls from the oven.  
  
" Girl if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were tapping into my dreams,"  
  
Leah proclaimed as she poured coffee into an oversized blue flowered cup.  
  
" Oh but I am Leah. You just don't know any better yet," Kylie replied with a  
  
laugh as she licked a spot of icing off her finger.  
  
" Man. These are good Ky. If you ever back out on being a doctor, you should be  
  
a chef."  
  
" Yeah right. I couldn't cook my way out of a cardboard box if I tried. Remember  
  
our first year in med school?"  
  
" Oh god. I forgot about that 'Ham Cheese Casserole' or whatever it was. I got  
  
sick all over Dr. Whitmyer's shoes."  
  
" That was classic," she said as they polished off the rest of the rolls.  
  
" You know, back in med school, I used to dream about this day so much. Now  
  
that it's here, it's so hard to believe."  
  
" Want to hear something easy to believe Leah? If you don't go get ready soon,  
  
I'm going to leave with out you."  
  
Adam gritted his teeth in pain as he finished his daily workout. Glancing at the  
  
clock on the gym wall, he saw that it was 6:30. Damn. He was running late. He dragged a  
  
towel across his sweat-covered brow, calculating how long it would take for a quick  
  
shower. The real question though was whether or not he could drive down the interstate  
  
while dressing himself in his work clothes, which he had left in his car.  
  
" Mister Dylan, it's time to get up. Rise and shine," chirped the maid as she  
  
yanked back the curtains, allowing the sunshine to spill into Dylan's room.  
  
" Madeline, what are you doing?"  
  
" Mister Dylan, you requested that I woke you at 6:30 to get dressed."  
  
" It's six thirty all ready? Are you kidding me Madeline?"  
  
" No sir. I assure you that I'm not kidding. Now hurry and get dressed. I have  
  
breakfast waiting."  
  
" Madeline, I don't have time for breakfast. I have to be to work at seven," Dylan  
  
exclaimed as he walked into his walk in closet.  
  
" Then perhaps I might make you a quick breakfast to go. A muffin and coffee?"  
  
" Do you have any of the Cheese Streusel muffins left?" he asked as he pulled on  
  
a pair of black dress pants.  
  
" Yes. Would you like one and a latte?"  
  
" Please and thank you!" replied Dylan, putting on a deep blue dress shirt. 


End file.
